Por que
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: -no soy especial y aún así tú... ¿Por que lo haces? ¿Por que me amas? -te amo por que así lo quiere mi corazón. NaruHina One shot antes de la boda


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Por que"**

 **By: AsahiDragneel77**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…

* * *

—Hina, «¿Por que me amas?»

—¿Por que?

—Tu me amas a pesar de todo -le miró con ojitos brillantes y tímidos-, no soy muy inteligente, guay o cool, jamás fui bueno en nada, incluso Sakura dice que soy molesto, tonto o un idiota, pero tú me amas apesar de todo eso, no soy especial y aún así tú... ¿Por que lo haces? ¿Por que me amas?

—Mi lindo Naruto-kun -se acerco a acariciarle las mejillas rozando con sus dedos las delgadas marquitas-, no hay un por que para amarte, no lo necesito, solo te amo por que así lo quiere mi corazón, te amo por que así lo siento y no hay nadie mas a quien pueda amar, el amor es eso, algo que sientes en todo tu cuerpo, en tu alma, en tu ser, el sentimiento perfecto que no necesita un por que.

Naruto la observó detenidamente a los ojos, esas brillantes orbes llenas de la mas hermosa calidez, ¿como alguien como él pudo enamorar a tan hermoso ángel?, le gustaría saberlo, pero tal vez también le gustaba el secreto detrás de ese sentimiento, se acercó con lentitud, como si contase cada segundo que le tomaría llegar a rozar sus labios con los rojos de ella, como si disfrutar de cada centímetro mas cerca de ella fuese lo mejor del mundo, bueno, para él lo era, la amaba después de todo.

Juntó sus labios con los de ella, eran tan dulces como la miel, rojos como una jugosa fresa y tan apetecibles que no podía evitar lamerse los labios, el contacto le hizo perder la cabeza por algún momentos, acarició con los propios labios los ajenos, los degustó como a el mas perfecto postre, se permitió morderles levemente, tan suave y sensual que no pudo reprimir un gemido quedito, se separó poco a poco, con tanta lentitud que sintió el roce de sus labios prolongarse.

Llevo su azulina mirada hasta la perlada de Hinata, que hermosa era, tan pura y tan perfecta, la chica mas dulce y era su novia, tan linda, amable, cálida y hermosa, le sonrió con travesura para tratar de ocultar su vergüenza, le avergonzaba ser tan cursi con ella, pero ella siempre le decía cuan lindo le parecía esa faceta, tan linda.

Ella se acercó un poco mas, el largo cabello cayó como una suave y delicada cascada por uno de sus hombros, le inundo del suave aroma a vainilla y jazmín, tan dulce, le sintió depositar un suave beso en su frente, una acción que ella comenzó hacía algunos meses, nadie mas que tsunade la había tenido con él, eran tan especial que ellas dos eran las únicas personas -aparte de su difunta madre- a quienes les permitiría hacerlo.

Le hacía feliz. Muy feliz.

—No hay un por que para amarte -rompió el silencio con un tono dulce solo utilizado con él- pero hay muchas razones por las que me enamoré de ti

—¿Me las dirías? -preguntó con suavidad recostando su cabeza en el suave y turgente pecho de su novia-

—Bueno, eres un chico muy perseverante, eres dulce, tienes una mirada traviesa y divertida, llegaste a mi vida cuando me hundía en un fango de oscuridad, me iluminaste y disipaste todas las penumbras, todo tu eres luz, eres un sol que es capaz de hacer vibrar hasta los mas profundo del corazón, siempre jugueteando y sonriendo de esa manera perspicaz y coqueta.

—Pero tengo muchos defectos

—Tienes defectos como los tenemos todos, y tienes muchas mas virtudes que nadie -le acarició la rubia cabellera sonriendo mientras le escuchaba soltar un suspiro seguido de aquel lindo ronroneo-, los defectos te hacen quien eres en conjunto con todas tus virtudes, lo que el resto veía como horribles defectos fue lo que me enamoró de ti, para mí no eres testarudo o maleducado, eres perseverante y honesto, quizá un poco directo pero eso te hace encantador.

—Hina -habló con la voz quebrada-, gracias por amarme, por cuidar tan amorosamente mi corazón, antes sentía frío, pero ahora es tan cálido, tan suave, tan hermoso.

—No tienes que agradecerlo, tienes un hermoso corazón que se merece el mejor de los cuidados, gracias a ti por haber aceptado el mío, por cuidarlo y tratarlo tan bien.

—Eres tan dulce -se acomodó mejor sobre el suave pecho abrazándose con fuerza al delicado cuerpo de la chica-, te amo como un loco, espero con ansías el día de mañana, nos uniremos para toda la eternidad, finalmente seras oficialmente la señora Uzumaki.

—¿Nací para serlo?

—Yo nací para ti, Uzumaki es perfecto, el único para adornar tu nombre.

—Yo nací para amarte en esta vida y todas las que vengan, mi corazón siempre va a buscarte, sólo tu puedes cuidarle.

—Gracias por amarme

—Gracias por dejarme amarte -se abrazó al cuerpo del rubio mientras daba suaves besos en su suave cabellera-, te amo.

 _«Te amaré incluso mas allá de la muerte»_

 **-Naruto y Hinata Uzumaki**.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola, ¿que les pareció?, lo siento por no haber estado muy activa, apenas voy terminando un capítulo de unos de mis fics, he tenido un problema familiar que me tiene sumida en la mas asquerosa depresión, intento escribir algo lindo y que no salga nada sad, por que escribí un capítulo de "ninfa acuática" y estaba tan deprimida que maté a Hina jajaja, por eso lo descarte... Espero me regalen un review y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan los nuevos y antiguos lectores ❤**


End file.
